Quotidien morporkien
by Mirliton
Summary: Série d'OS divers et multiples  chapitres, vignettes,...  sur quelques scènes banales à Ankh Morpork. Avec, pour commencer, le commissaire Vimaire confronté à la technologie moderne.
1. Répondeur bavard et chaleureux

**Disclaimer**: bla-bla-bla. Je me contente de rigoler toute seule dans mon coin, sans toucher d'argent. Tant pis.

**Remerciements **à Françoise, mon Hobbit préféré, qui n'aime pas les "répondeurs mutiques et froids", quelques mots qui ont excité Alfred-le-Neurone-fiqueur.

**Genre**: rien de sérieux. Non mais vous croyez quoi, franchement... Je vais mettre là-dedans une série de petites histoires inclassables sur les aspects plus ou moins quotidiens de la vie morporkienne. On commence avec une certaine technologie, qui malheureusement traverse les univers, les dimensions, les galaxies...

-.-

* * *

-.-

**Répondeur bavard et chaleureux.**

-.-.-

Vimaire les haïssait. Les progrès effectués par les mages en démonologie semblaient ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, toute l'U.I. se retrouverait à faire de sains exercices de plein air, comme : casser des cailloux vêtus d'une élégante robe à rayures horizontales, les fers (pardon, octefers) aux pieds. Au lieu de passer des nuits trop solitaires à avoir des Idées.

A départ, il n'avait rien contre le principe de l'omniscope portatif, tant qu'il était dans la poche des autres. Les risques d'explosion avaient été raisonnablement réduits bien en-dessous de la norme maximale autorisée par le Patricien (1), et ma foi, les appareils ne faisaient pas plus de dégâts qu'un pétard dans une boite de conserve (3). Vimaire n'empêchait donc pas ses agents de l'utiliser, et il laissait celui offert par Sibyl dans son bureau, en espérant vaguement que ce dernier finirait par péter et ficher le feu à la paperasse qui s'accumulait depuis quelques années.

Par contre, les démons ajoutés… Cela prouvait bien le sadisme inhérent à toute conception de nouvelle technologie magique. Voilà que le sien tibidibipait joyeusement. Oh non. Et pas moyen de l'ignorer : le démon savait qu'il n'était pas loin, il allait se plaindre, s'ébrouer sous les feuilles en des vibrations malsaines, meugler… Pas moyen non plus de le 'perdre' : Sibyl avait déjà froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il l'avait 'oublié' à la maison.

« C'est tellement rassurant, Sam, de savoir que je peux te laisser un message et que tu me rappelleras quand tu auras le temps. »

*_**Tibidibidip**_* donc. Il tira l'Infâme de son tas de papelards.

« Bonjour monsieur le duc !  
- Le _**commissaire **_! Je te l'ai déjà dit, satanée cochonnerie !  
- Pardon, monsieur, c'est le seigneur Veterini dans son dernier message qui suggérait… »

Vimaire s'efforça de rester calme. Sibyl n'apprécierait pas qu'il ramène son démon-répondeur écrabouillé et dépecé.

« Le seigneur Veterini n'est _**pas **_ton propriétaire. C'est _**moi **_qui décide.  
- Ah bon, il faut donc que je change le message d'annonce ? Parce que du coup, je l'avais modifié. »

Sueurs froides. Quelle initiative avait-il encore prise ? (4)

« Fais toujours écouter. »

Le démon se râcla la gorge. C'est ce moment que Vimaire avait en horreur : la minuscule créature contrefaite prenait sa respiration, et :

« Bonjour. »

Vimaire grimaça. Il détestait entendre sa propre voix dans la bouche de ce Truc (le pire restait les gentils messages gazouillants laissés par Sammy à son papa, qui devait écouter le gnome pustuleux parler avec les intonations de son fils)

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du seigneur Samuel Vimaire _(le susnommé manqua s'étrangler)_, duc d'Ankh Morpork _(idem)_, gardien du Bâton de la Paix…»

Le démon s'arrêta là : il n'était pas aveugle et avait un minimum d'instinct de survie.

« Euh, je remets l'ancien alors ?  
- Oui.  
- Avec les 'Ben', 'Euh,' et 'Ca enregistre là' ?  
- Oui. »

Le démon afficha sa meilleure expression de martyr, haussa les épaules et soupira.

« Ah, sinon, le message du seigneur Veterini, vous voulez l'écouter ? »

Vimaire sourit férocement. S'il avait résisté jusque là à l'envie d'étrangler son Répondeur, c'était bien pour ça. Il ne voyait qu'une qualité à son **I**nfâme**-P**roférateur **H**autement **O**néreux et **N**otablement **E**nquiquinant : l'intense plaisir de recevoir les messages du Patricien. Il posa son Répondeur sur son bureau et s'assit, plus impatient qu'un gamin attendant Guignol. Le démon, qui savait avoir un énorme succès avec les messages du seigneur Veterini (mais sans comprendre pourquoi), s'étira, gonfla la poitrine et se lança.

Vimaire fixait le Machin haut de 5 centimètres aux yeux globuleux, sourcils en capilotade, vaguement (5) chauve, vaguement (6) imberbe,, jambes grêles et orteils proéminents. Et lorsque Ca prononça « Bonjour Vimaire » avec la voix autoritaire du Patricien d'Ankh Morpork, le commissaire divisionnaire éclata de rire.

Y a pas de p'tits plaisirs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-

**Notes**.

(1) Dans une ville où cohabitent Alchimistes prétentieux, mages aimant-appuyer-sur-les-boutons-rouges et dragons à l'estomac fragile, il vaut mieux réguler le potentiel explosif de chaque habitant et de ses productions. Le seigneur Veterini a donc fixé le seuil dans les rues (2) à 0,15 dragopyres. Le seul contrevenant ses dernières années a été un cheval. Vous savez bien, l'été où il a fait si chaud…

(2) Après, les Alchimistes sont libres de tout faire sauter chez eux, du moment que les morceaux ne retombent pas sur la cité. Le seigneur Veterini ne voudrait pas non plus se mettre à dos la florissante industrie du bâtiment.

(3) Sauf s'il y a un dragon nerveux à proximité.

(4) La dernière en date, suite au message de Sibyl lui rappelant de ne pas travailler trop tard vu qu'elle le trouvait bien fatigué et grognon, avait failli aboutir à un incident diplomatique majeur. Soucieux du bien-être de son propriétaire, le démon-répondeur avait modifié la sonnerie de son omniscope sans le prévenir, pour mettre « un peu plus de gaité et de dynamisme » dans sa vie, hein, il ne pouvait pas savoir que. Que l'omniscope sonnerait en pleine réception à l'ambassade des Nains d'Uberwald. Avec la dernière chanson à la mode, en vogue chez les nains morporkiens, mais pas franchement parmi les traditionalistes : « C'est du Nain, nain, nain, c'est du Nain-porte quoi ». Les regards s'étaient subitement hérissés et haches. Jusqu'à ce que Vimaire, plus rouge que son pourpoint ducal, s'excuse sur le thème du « C'est un cadeau de ma femme. » Et, curieusement, les haches s'étaient toutes baissées, laissant place à une vague compassion. On peut remarque que dans tout le multivers, l'excuse « C'est un cadeau de ma femme » produit systématiquement la même réaction. Exacerbée lorsqu'il est question de cravate. Sauf chez les Bluxiens (vous chercherez tout seuls dans quel univers ils vivent, les bibliothèques sont là pour ça, non mais Ook), qui n'ont pas de cou. Mais les blotteries offertes par leurs épouses, c'est quelque chose...

(5) Vaguement, puisque ce qui surmontait son cou avait _**vaguement **_l'air d'une tête.

(6) Idem. Il n'avait pas de poil sur ce qui ressemblait _**vaguement **_à un corps.


	2. Du n'Oeuf

**Genre**: série de vignettes sur le thème de l'oeuf. Vous en trouverez d'autres sur le Forum du **Vademecum**, section création, avec le vadefictum. Il s'agissait d'un alléchant défi sur les oeufs, aliment essentiel dans toute civilisation. Même à Morpork (miam ou hélas?...)

-.-

* * *

**Omelette morporkienne**

Ils n'étaient pas chers, ça non. Planteur avait l'habitude de ces bonnes affaires, où aromates et graisse d'Ankh s'avéraient nécessaires pour masquer le goût initial. Mais là…

Il ajusta ses gants et prépara son filet. Dans la cuisine, un roulement annonçait que l'un d'entre eux tentait une sortie. Il bondit, lança son filet et… se vautra tandis que l'œuf se carapatait à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un _rol-rol-rol_ narquois.

Pour la huitième fois, Planteur se releva : il n'achèterait plus rien à la ferme expérimentale de l'Université invisible.

-.-

* * *

**Un débat pas n'œuf**

« Professeur, s'il vous plait… Professeur ? Professeur ! Professeeeeeeeur ! »

Les ignorer ne servirait à rien, Teston Cervelas le savait. D'expérience, hélas. Il se retourna donc vers les deux énergumènes qui lui couraient après dans le couloir :

« Dites-lui que j'ai raison, professeur. Toutes les études le prouvent, c'est l'œuf qui…  
- Sérieuses mon œil ! C'est le dragon professeur, c'est le dragon, bien entendu !  
- L'œuf !  
- Le dragon ! »

Teston Cervelas soupira. Quand ces deux crétins comprendraient-ils enfin que c'était juste une impasse philosophique ? Qui est apparu en premier, de l'œuf ou du dragon…

-.-

* * *

**Les dragons ont l'oeuf**

Vimaire n'était pas un expert, mais après quelques années passées avec Sybil, il savait quand s'aplatir sans rechigner.

Aussi, lorsque Rodogune de Crinix, la dernière petite protégée de sa femme, commença à hoqueter avec force retours de flamme, il se jeta immédiatement derrière le premier meuble venu, entrainant Sybil avec lui. Et il attendit… … … En vain.

Sybil le regarda, amusée.

« Voyons Sam, depuis le temps, tu ne fais pas la différence ? »

Vimaire jeta un regard prudent vers la dragonne. Ah. Bon. En même temps, ces foutues bestioles faisaient la même tête avant de retapisser une pièce en lambeaux de dragon et avant de pondre un œuf.


End file.
